Candy Store
by Audrey T
Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.

Twilight :: Romance :: AU - All human :: M :: Jasper x Alice

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Damn, that girl was something else. All cotton-candied saccharine and gumdrop sweet. Tamarind eyes and licorice hair and fuck that bubblegum blush that always flushes her cheeks. That sweet pink that flips and turns my stomach to knots.

Sweet candy store Alice always open for business and me with my insatiable sweet tooth.

Gonna eat that girl right up.


	2. Good Morning

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.

Twilight :: Romance :: AU - All human :: M :: Jasper x Alice

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Forks High is fairly small; pretty easy to figure out. But even so, I've been assigned a mentor; someone to guide me through my first day.

As I sit in the front office, leg bouncing up and down, I check my watch. 8: 15. She should be here any minute.

Right on cue, I hear a high tinkling voice and Ms. Cope's eyes flicker up from her desk just as the it greets, "Good morning."

Her voice is wind-chimes. Her step real light. I barely hear soft pattering as she approaches from around a corner. I stand, knowing she's almost near; smooth out my shirt and my hair, and put on my best smile.

When she rounds that corner, I'm faced with a dark haired Tinkerbell. She's tiny, the top of her head not even reaching my shoulders, and slight. Everything about this girl screams delicate, fragile. But not her eyes. Those eyes are bake brownies, warm and sweet and smiling at me like we're already best friends.

"Good morning," I say. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. You must be Mary-Alice."


	3. MaryAlice

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.

Twilight :: Romance :: AU - All human :: M :: Jasper x Alice

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

When she places her hand in mine, I notices it's real warm. Soft too. Her fingers can't even wrap around mine, they're so small, but even so, I like they way they feel together, her hand in mine By the time she's pulling away, my palms feel a bit clammy. Unusual 'cause it's not at all hot here in Forks.

She says her name is just Alice, that no one's called her Mary-Alice in years. I wonder at that; wonder why the fuck not. I like Mary-Alice. It's sweet and feminine and reminds me of home. But I guess it's a little too 'Bible Belt' for a place like Forks. I want to ask her if _she_ doesn't like it or if it's just the kids here who want say it. So I ask.

"You don't like Mary-Alice?" I say.

She smiles a little brighter - I think maybe she's laughing at me, but I can't figure out why.

"It's fine," she says. "Just a bit of a mouthful."

Before I can think of anything else, she's asking for my schedule and I'm giving it to her.


	4. Because of You

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.

Twilight :: Romance :: AU - All human :: M :: Jasper x Alice

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Mary-Alice is a force, energy incarnate, but so sweet it makes my stomach ache.

A week after my first day and she's still saying '[I]Hi[/I]' and asking me how I'm liking Forks so far. I look her in the eye and tell her it's been real nice, that I like it here. I don't tell her it's mostly because of her.


	5. What I Want

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just having some fun._

Summary: New kid Jasper Whitlock has got a thing for the flighty Mary-Alice Brandon. Too bad she's not into the southern gentlemen type.

Twilight :: Romance :: AU - All human :: M :: Jasper x Alice

Chapter 4

The second week of school, I find myself in the dean's office and knee-deep in trouble.

After finding some pony-tailed asshole cornering sweet Mary-Alice in the hallway, I lose my shit. He's pressing up against her, trapping her between his body and the locker, and she's looking frantic, eyes shooting all over the place, just begging for a way out.

Before I know it, I'm on him. He's on the floor clutching his face and I'm on him with blood on my hands and bruising knuckles. Mary-Alice is yelling at me to stop, so I do. I let her pull me up and _fuck_ do I hate that cowed look in her eyes; like she's got something to be ashamed of or she should've just given in.

I don't know it at the time but she saves my ass then, 'cause when the dean shows up she's all hiccupping sobs and stuttering confessions with wide bright eyes that could never tell a lie. And lucky me, Dean Meyers believes every word she says - even the ones that've been twisted to make it seem like James attacked first.

Mary-Alice doesn't mention the fact that, at his worst, he was just coming on a little too strongly - touching her hips and her hair and pressing a little too closely. She doesn't mention that she was just about to politely ask him to step the fuck off. She doesn't say that pulling him off would've been more than enough, though I see in her eyes she thinks that's true.

When I see her next, I just thank her for helping me out with Meyers. She looks at me a little like I scare her, like _I'm_ the monster. I don't mention to her that guys like James won't take a polite 'no' to heart; don't tell her the broken nose was absolutely necessary. I don't say the way he looked at her? _Shit_, she was the rabbit and he was the wolf.

'Cause maybe it's not my place to say.

But maybe I want it to be.


End file.
